


Destined Meetings

by lemonberrypie



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, OR IS IT, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonberrypie/pseuds/lemonberrypie
Summary: Takes place four months after the movie, The Protagonist and Neil are preparing to work another job.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Destined Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic !! I wrote this all night lol i needed to get it out of my head

They’re waiting in another shipping container with their supplies and equipment ready and packed all along the walls. Their cots are military grade - which means they’re not very comfortable. Neil, in casual clothes and no shoes, is sitting on the floor with his blanket and a pillow under him, up against the medical supplies, and staring at his watch.

The Protagonist, also in his casuals, is on his cot, and is tried of waiting for the mission to start; itching to get to it and get in a turnstile for the double pincer move. He keeps shifting and moving his bag, double checking to see if he has any messages from Kat and the other people he’s aided over the past four months. It’s not really useful checking at this moment since he would have to finish this mission first, but anything to distract himself from the present is much needed.

His CIA training has proven to be useful until recently. Something about being stuck in small spaces with Neil all the time leaves him itching and subconscious about everything he does; unsure about his abilities as an agent and as the mastermind of the whole operation.

The Protagonist continues to fiddle, suddenly anxious about being observed by Neil who has been peering up every now and then from his wrist over the past hour.

“Enough,” states Neil from the other side of the container. “Stopping fidgeting and go to sleep. We still have another 13 hours until we have to hit our mark.”

Clearly embarrassed and caught out from Neil noticing, The Protagonist bites back, “Well I’m _not_ tired. I just want to get this over with. We’ve been planning this op for a month now and you won’t tell me anything — and I know, I know,” he adds because of Neil’s exasperated sigh, “it’s because _future_ me — or _past_ me to you I guess — instructed you not to tell me anything. Well I still think he’s an asshole,” he scoffs, clearly irritated with every aspect of the situation at hand.

The Protagonist shifts under Neil’s stare, knowing that he’s being a baby for complaining about his own rules that he hasn’t made yet.There’s no procedure in the CIA handbook about how to deal with your future self making deals with time traveling British men, who your past self now has to follow — and to then not question your future self’s decision making — if it's all relative anyway.

Sighing again, Neil gets up and joins The Protagonist’s left side on the cot. “I understand that this is still difficult to comply with but you have gotten orders before from higher ups who don’t tell you anything about your missions —”

“— yeah but **I’m** the one giving these so I should know how annoying it is and not have to keep myself in the dark!“

“But again, you did say it yourself… you are an asshole.” Neil smirks and elbows The Protagonist, who rolls his eyes and huffs a laugh.

“Okay. Okay. You know me better then I know myself right now,” The Protagonist concedes, quietly thanking that his little fit brought Neil right beside him.

Ever since the Sator job, The Protagonist keeps thinking about Neil’s confession about their long friendship and how he hired Neil himself. If them meeting in his own timeline was meant to happen at the beginning of his and at the end of Neil’s, he wonders how he meets the English counterpart at the beginning of their friendship for Neil. What if it's at the end of The Protagonist’s timeline?

The Protagonist snorts at the thought of how poetic that would be, catching the attention of his partner, who looks at his watch first before tentatively asking, “What are you thinking about?”

“Just thinking about how we’re going to meet again,” The Protagonist quietly answers. “Wondering if I’m going to meet you over and over, like some kind of greek tragedy. Living together endlessly but always somehow at the end of our journey.”

Looking over at Neil wondering if his confession let slip too much information for future (or is it past?) Neil, The Protagonist is caught off guard by his partner’s intense attention. Neil was still sitting very close and suddenly out of a snide comeback.

“What is it?” he asks, unsure of their proximity suddenly, moving to back away.

“This is the moment you told me about,” murmurs Neil, who reaches out for the American’s left wrist, tentatively.

Unable to process this gesture and the electricity that shoots to his groin and catches his breath, The Protagonist jumps up, backing up into boxes on the other side of the small space.

“Hold on, what moment?” he defensively barks back, aware of his own reaction now and how Neil looks like he’s not trying to scare away a baby deer, with his hands outstretched ready to sooth the fear in him.

“Look,” Neil starts, “this is the one thing we’ve talked about that you’ve cleared me to tell you that is going to happen—”

“—what happens?”

“Our ... first time together …. for you.”

The Protagonist stops breathing. Caught like a deer in the headlights, Neil quickly grabs his hands and pulls him back to the cot, pushing him down to sit and then kneeling himself to The Protagonist’s right.

“You told me,” Neil starts, looking down at the Protagonist’s hands, still holding on and lightly rubbing circles, “that when you tell me about how you have been thinking about our meeting and our future meetings… is the moment when we first sleep together.” Neil looks up shyly, “I know this is a lot to take in but you said you needed to hear this, how we’ve already slept together, even in your current timeline’s past,” he adds quickly.

Still unable to form words, The Protagonist finally registers what is going to happen, or has happened.

The Protagonist closes his grip on Neil’s hands and looks down at his friend’s eyes.

“You knew this would happen? That I wouldn’t make a move unless I knew that it’s already happened and can’t be changed?”

“I mean I guess that was why you told me about this moment, knowing how you reacted and would need to be assured that it’s okay,” Neil shrugs, still unsure where to look, quickly making eye contact.

The Protagonist stills, suddenly comprehending all of what the Englishman said.

“We’ve already had sex … How many hours ago for you was it?” The Protagonist slowly questions, feeling heated with the realization of what he’s going to do next.

Gasping quickly with the sudden jolt of arousal, Neil glances down to The Protagonist’s lips and surges up from the floor, connecting them with his own.

The Protagonist’s hands slide to the back of Neil’s neck and waist, releasing the control over his body to what it’s been so wound up for, denying his attraction for the past four months while working together. He knows that sleeping with a partner isn’t smart, but if his future self knew this would happen, then why fight it.

Groaning into the kiss, Neil gets a leg over The Protagonist’s lap and kneels above him on the cot, the American’s hands running down his sides, getting him hard and needing air.

“We fucked right after the mission,” Neil moans as the Protagonist bites and licks along his jaw and neck, “about an hour after completion—“ another gasp when he gets his shoulder bit. “And—and I’m still loose and full from it.”

The Protagonist freezes and pulls back to look at his partner’s face, instantly hard and wanting to see the evidence of this future encounter.

Through heavy lidded eyes, Neil gives a smirk and a quick but heated kiss. He pulls back and pulls his shirt over his head as The Protagonist does the same, revealing his dark brown skin, both rushing to touch each other and continuing their kiss. Neil’s hands reach to undo first his own pants then his partner’s, as he gets his ass massaged by strong capable hands.

The Protagonist works Neil’s pants and briefs down around to his thighs as he gets his hands on bare skin, working up to get the courage to touch his asshole. Finally rubbing his rim, he feels it wet and loose from their past excursion.

Moaning from the small amount of his cum running out of Neil’s entrance, The Protagonist lifts his partner up and drops him onto the cot, staring down hungrily into Neil’s eyes as he finishes removing his own pants and underwear as Neil shimmies out of his fully.

Climbing between Neil’s thighs, The Protagonist inspects his worked open hole and how he was still leaking, prodding his fingers in to test how loose Neil still is.

Moaning from his touch, Neil angles his body up wanting to get more from those fingers, cock leaking and hard on his belly.

Still marvelling from being able to see Neil used from his future self, The Protagonist slowly works in three fingers, running his other hand along Neil’s thin pale thigh, and getting more confident from the moans he’s receiving.

“Please, please hurry up. I want you again,” Neil gasps through the pleasure of receiving a fourth finger inside.

Hearing _again_ from him, The Protagonist moans at the comprehension that they’ve already fucked and that he needs to do it again right now.

The Protagonist moves over Neil and captures his lips in another passionate kiss that nearly makes him blackout. Catching his breath again, he pulls back and flips Neil onto his stomach, lifting him onto his knees. Groaning at the sight of his abused hole, The Protagonist dives in, licking out his leaking cum and dipping his tongue in, throughly getting Neil wet and prepped.

On his elbows and hanging onto the edges of the cot, loving the way that the beard is scratching against him, Neil moans out, “There — there’s lube in the medical bag over there.”

Looking up to make eye contact with Neil, The Protagonist places one final wet kiss on his rim and quickly gets up and grabs the medical bag. Shaking out its contents and finding the already opened bottle of lube, The Protagonist returns to behind Neil, and pumps out some into his hand, warming it up for his partner.

Working four fingers into Neil’s ass, and the other hand finally touching his own hard and leaking cock, they both groan, wanting what’s more to come.

With sweat covering his back and hair sticking up everywhere, Neil grunts out, “Come on, fuck me already.”

The Protagonist pulls his fingers out and lines up his heavy cock to Neil’s entrance. One hand guiding his dick in and the other holding onto Neil’s waist, the slow slide in making them both moan out. Neil shifting and arching his back wanting more while The Protagonist fights to not cum immediately.

Finally all the way in and back in control, The Protagonist grips Neil’s waist with both hands. Neil looking back up at him with heavy lidded eyes and his messed up hair, The Protagonist pulls out almost all the way and slams back in, not holding back anymore.

Neil’s breath catches and takes what’s being given to him, moaning from the pleasure of being used again, hours after he was filled when the job was completed. Waiting in the container with The Protagonist, who told him it would be 13 hours before the mission that he would get filled again. What he wasn’t told was that this would be the first time he sleeps with Neil.

Neil is brought back to the present action as a hand starts to stroke his cock and The Protagonist moves down, pressed along his back, hand at the back of his head. He kisses Neil, moving their bodies in time together, hitting his prostate at this angle, earning a long groan out of the taller man.

The Protagonist feeling that he’s getting close, pounds his thick cock into Neil, movements getting jerky. “I need to know,” The Protagonist gasps, getting more erratic, working Neil’s length faster, “If I’m better the second time round.”

Caught off guard, Neil bursts out a laugh and locks their mouths together. One final tug and hitting against his sweet spot, Neil comes all over the hand and his stomach - as well as the cot - moaning through their kiss.

As Neil’s cock jerks in his hand, and his asshole clenches around his own length, The Protagonist bites onto his shoulder and comes in his ass, filling Neil up more with his seed.

Moaning quietly through the sensitivity and The Protagonist’s slowing movements in him, Neil rolls them to their side, still filled and softening inside him.

Finally pulling out, Neil groans at the feel of The Protagonist’s cum leaking out again, still his favourite feeling after all this time. Turning around to face each other, Neil pulls his partner close and noses up and down his neck, finally locking their lips together in a slow and lulling kiss. The Protagonist sighs and runs his hand in Neil’s hair, contented and calm — and falls asleep.

* * *

When The Protagonist wakes up, three hours until the mission starts, he’s alone in the shipping container.

Confused at first, he finally figures out that he’ll be meeting an earlier Neil during the pincer move. One that he’ll get to work open after. And the Neil that just left this cot is now heading off to get closer to the end of his timeline. Destined to meet again and again.

Sighing, The Protagonist gets up to prepare for the op.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any form of fiction since 7th grade, so it's been 10 years omg pls be nice
> 
> I had to write what I wanted to read but since rona tried to cancel ms nolan, I had to do what others aren't gonna be able to write yet since its such a limited release 
> 
> anyways, nolan and i share the same brain this is canon for after the movie thank u


End file.
